Dreams! Ha!
by Dr. Lizard Bugg
Summary: Reginald is in denial of his dreams. But when a mysterious dog begins to appear,  can he help Reginald change his mind of slumber... and loneliness?  Lame summary, sorry   '


"Dreams! Ha!"

*Yeah, my first fanfic! Enjoy, and yes. I believe in dreams. Sue me!*

Everyone gets a dream. Some may not remember or some take it as a "sign" or a "vision". And, like most, some just don't wanna talk about it.

But for a certain botanist dreams were just a mindful dullusion of when one is asleep. He never studied the assets of such nonsense of pointlessness, when he already had other important, more REALISTIC princibles to be done. Not some misunderstanding of anothers imagination! Though, lately Reginald has been putting the metaphor on his list.

You see, for sometime now he has been having some unusual dreams of a... dog? A tall, tan-colored, mutt with black hair sleeked back and well purposioned... Er! A... anyway! This mysterious canine has been appearing in Reginalds dreams for the past few weeks and so far, he has done nothing. Seriously! He just stands there, smiling at the botanist. Looking at him with kindness and lov- sympathy!

Reginald has tried to ask the dog's name or why he was visiting him, but got no reply. Only a smile from the mongrel... Reginald would become frustrated with the grinning savage and there would be times when he yell and threaten him. Yet, the dog stayed proud and smiling. He sighed. A strange feeling would come into Reginald that irritated him greatly. He didn't recognize this feeling at all, which made it more frustrating for him. He had better things to do than fuss over some dog!

'I'll just ignore it,' was his first idea. Hoping maybe this dreaming thing would go away...It didn't!

In fact, the more Reggie tried to ignore his dreams, the more nightmares he got. Reginald wasn't the one to dream or have nightmares, but ever since this dog arrived he's been having even douses of each. The nightmares he got were treacherous and vile. He would wake up screaming his head off, pouring with sweat, and sometimes become sick from fear. What made it weird was that after he woke up, he didn't remember his nightmares...?

Most of his nights now, were beginning to such him dry from his lack of sleep. He couldn't concentrate at work and he got yelled at several times for falling asleep during researching. His lab partner; would ask him whats wrong and offer some assistance. She was the only person at the lab that was kind to Reginald. He felt like she respected him and she praised his work. He asked her out once and she said no, sadly.

'I just wanna be friends, Dr. Bushroot. Besides, I have my work to do.' Her words spoke in Reginald's head as if she were speaking to him now. He wasn't sad at her rejection, it actually brought him relief to know that he had the courage to ask out on of the honest she-doctors at the University. Plus, in a way, the nest time he saw the dog he looked even happier than before. That brought more questions to Reginald list.

For awhile, Reginald has brought this whole mysterious dog and nightmares thing to a serious matter. He didn't have anyone to talk to or did he know someone who knew about dreams. Well, except... his sister.

Heather Bushroot. Reginald's only sibling and basically the only person he could talk too. They haven't talked in forever and sometimes she would be to busy to talk. Being busy with her patients and all, he wouldn't doubt it. Like him, she was ALWAYS at the hospital. Attending to her patients and hanging with her colleagues. Sometimes she come and visit him at the lab. They talk and catch up with things that was usually going on. And one afternoon, Reginald decided to call up his baby sister and invite her to lunch while she was on break. She agreed. They met at a small park and ordered some hot dogs. Chowing down there food at a nearby bench.

Within 5 minutes Reginald told his sister about his dreams and the dog that wouldn't talk to him. And how that if he tried to ignore the canine he would get tremendous nightmares and that he couldn't even REMEMBER the stupid nightmares! By the time he was done, he was panting for air as he waited for his sister's reply. She stared at her brother for a moment, opening her mouth, she simply said:

'Talk to him.'

He protested for the rest of her break, but painfully she won the battle. Leaving poor Reggie alone on the bench and lost in his thoughts...

That night he thought for hours about Heather's suggestion and when he went to go to bed, he decided he give it a try. Once he opened his eyes there stood the dog. As usual, he was smiling and with his arms crossed, looking slightly devious from the duck's point of view. He stomped his way up the canine, taking a deep breathe and begun a conversation. The whole time he was the talking the dog stared and payed close attention as Reginald spoke. Not saying a word or turning away, the dog simply stood there like it was his destiny. This brought warmth to Reginald, knowing that somebody was listening to him without interruption or showing any boredom. For once in his miserable life... Reginald was happy.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, until it was now a year! A whole year Reginald has been talking to the canine.

It was the greatest thing ever! Reginald would meet him every night and talk about his day or sometimes he talk about his past and secrets. There would be times when he come crying to the friendly canine and he would hold him tight into a hug. Stroking his soaked cheeks, humming a catchy little tune that seemed to calm him down. Most days Reginald would go to work and hum the same tune to pass the time. On bad days, he would close his eyes and picture his canine standing in front of him and humming the little tune.

Come to think of it... A few days ago Reginald was working on an experiment he had in mind. It'll give plants food and water for weeks without wilting or dieing. He had the radio on and a water bottle commercial came up playing the same melodious tune. Reginald almost broke his experiment, as he tried to contain his shook.

It's like the one the canine hummed! But, wait! Then that means...

The commercial ended shortly, after he tripped clumsy on the ground. Hitting his head across the edge of the lab table, and soon blacked out. It was dark when he woke up and he completely forgot about the commercial discovery. And what was more suspicious that he realized he didn't dream. Not even when he got beat up by a wooden table he didn't dream! Reginald rushed to the other side of his greenhouse, entering a room that had, a small futon with a feather pillow and a thin quilt he got at a garage sale.

Quickly undressing so that he was only left in his undies, he covered himself completely and focused on falling asleep. When he opened his eyes he saw the usual glowy shelter that he would meet the canine at. Desperately looking around, he found no trace of his friend. He ran around calling his name (Well, his nickname). Praying that he come out and see his smiling face.

"Buddy? Buddy!" He shouted, pitifully.

Nothing...

Tears started to blur his vision. "Buddy, please! This isn't funny! COME OUT!" Reginald screamed. Only to be heard was his echo, sadly vibrating back to the quiet duck.

His body plopped down to the floor, ignoring the pain, he curled up into a ball slowly losing his mind. A trail of tears were made on his face, splashing onto the ground. He squeezed himself tighter as he felt darkness over take him. Drawing himself away from the special place he had met his best friend.

No. More than a friend. Reginald's opened slightly, staring into space becoming more and more understanding of "why" he wanted his buddy so badly.

Reginald Bushroot... was inlove.

A month has gone by, and Reginald has not seen his dreaming buddy. Every night, he searched in his mind for any sign of the mongrel. Every night, he tried and still found nothing. His conscious was screaming for him to stop. Calling him a fool and clueless for even trying when he would only find emptiness and pain. But, his heart urged to go on and keep looking for him.

After, shedding quart of tears and waking up exhausted from his sleep journey, he finally (and painfully) had to admit that... that he was never going to see his buddy, again... It brought more tears to his blue eyes and he was at work too! Piping a hand over his eyelid to decease any more tears that would come.

"Hey, Reggie? You ain't gonna cry over another plant, are you?" A voice came from behind. With no sign of kindness at all.

Reginald sighed, turning around he saw Larry and Garry towering over him. There eyes glittering with trickery and hate, they sneered down at the botanist starting there daily teasing. Reginald stood to leave, instead he got shoved back down roughly on the chair he was sitting in. Larry and Gary had more evil in there eye than usual. Something told Reggie to keep his guard up every second he was with them.

Larry was next to speak. "You look tired, Reggie. Why don't you stop dreaming about guys and get some rest for once!" He cackled, spitting in the botanist face.

Glaring up at the large geeks, Reginald knew of there chose in relationships. A idea hit him.

"Well, at least I don't have to 'get some' from my OWN brother," he mocked. "You incestuously, disgrateful, fags!" He spat, smiling at his own courage. He had never stood up for himself like that before. He took in Larry and Gary's jaw-dropped faces with great pleasure and began to walk away.

Hmm. Maybe were dreams were helpful after all...

Note: Poor Bushy T.T Not really how I planned it to be, but I think it's still good :) I adore angst folks so use your imagination to look on the bright side of this story. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you!  
>-Dr. Lizard Bugg XD<p> 


End file.
